Under the Moonlit Sky Part Two
by Tork28XCV
Summary: "Under the Moonlit Sky" sequel. Three days have passed since Danny's encounter with Ember by the park fountain. The experience has only left Danny anxious and unsure of himself. He tries to forget that night, but everything around him only reminds him of what happened. Can he run away forever? Or will he have to face his emotions?


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Author's Notes: Hello guys! First of all, I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and even follows for the first "Under the Moonlit Sky", my first ever fanfic!

So now, I would like to introduce to you part two: "Under the Moonlit Sky II" (tah-dah!)

For those of you who have always wanted a sequel, sorry that it took this long. I planned the original story to be just that: a one shot. But after reading it again and again, I came to realize that it deserved a sequel. So here it is. But I would just like to point out a few things to keep in mind. I would like to call this something as grand as a sequel, but it is more of an epilogue, really (and a long one at that). At the same time, I don't know if it should stay this way. So, I made the ending be both conclusive and open for anymore sequels. But that all depends. Please let me know in the reviews if this is a good ending and that I should stop, or if I should keep going. Thank you! So, without further ado, here's "Under the Moonlit Sky" part two!

* * *

Under the Moonlit Sky II

Morning came, and the excited rays of the sun burst through the opening of the curtains. The bed-side clock hit seven and so it went off, as loud as it could, in response to the morning's cheerful greeting. A lazy hand tapped the off button and instantly there was silence. One would expect that the hand belongs to someone drunk on a goodnight's sleep. But this was different; that hand did not move drowsily, but rather, it moved exhaustedly. Danny's eyes were wide open, staring at his ceiling. He tried so many times to go to sleep last night, but his eyes refused to stay closed. Not only that, he did not find any comfort lying in his bed. Sure it was soft and inviting (a pleasant refuge for those who have had a rough day), and the sheets were also recently washed, so it gave off a nice aroma; to top it all off, the pillow was as soft as a cloud. Nonetheless, the poor teenager was unable to doze off.

He continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, looking at it close enough as if it held the answer to the sleepless night. Danny could feel the burning sensation around the edges of his eyes, the well-known affliction that comes to the restless. One more time, he thought, maybe if I try one more time, I'll be able to sleep. But he knew that it was pointless; he knew that no matter what he does, he will not fall asleep. Besides, it's a school day.

With much effort, Danny pulled himself up and slid off the bed. His feet did not even rise above the floor. Instead, he dragged them underneath him as he made his way to his closet. His knees shook slightly from each step, a sign that his body was nearing its threshold. But why? he muttered to himself. It's only morning and I should be more energetic than this! He got an eyeful of his condition when he stepped in front of the mirror. Who am I kidding? I'm a wreck. He looked at his reflection a little bit longer, until his right hand unconsciously went over to his forehead. As soon as his fingers touched his brow, his face immediately grew warm and turned completely red. He quickly turned around and left the room, but not before grabbing his backpack that leaned against the dresser.

His footsteps were loud and heavy as he hurried down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen and was surprised to see an empty scene, save for his sister eating her cereal alone at the table.

"Jazz?" said Danny.

"And a good morning to you, too," his sister responded happily.

"Oh, uh, yeah, g'morning. Sorry, I'm just a little tired… But, um, where's mom and dad?"

After swallowing a spoonful of cereal, Jazz answered, "Well, surprisingly, they were called for a ghost investigation early this morning."

"How early?"

"Early as in 4:45."

"Wow, I'm surprised I didn't hear them."

"Well, I'm guessing they were so excited about the call that they didn't even change out of their pajamas and went straight to the RV." Jazz chuckled.

Danny grinned, saying, "I could actually see that happening."

Jazz smiled and looked at Danny.

"Well, yeah, you know how they are with ghosts. I'm just happy for them."

"Yeah. So, what'd you eat?"

Danny set his bag down next to his chair and went over to the cupboard that held the bowls.

"Some good ol' "Sugary O's"."

"Is there some left?"

"There should be. The box was pretty heavy."

"Thanks."

Once Danny got his breakfast ready, he sat down and started to eat. Jazz took a quick glance at the oven-clock.

"Yikes. It's already 7:15. Better hurry up, or you'll be la—"

"Yeah, I know," replied Danny with a mouth full of cereal.

"Danny, look at me," Jazz said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Just look at me."

And so Danny did. Getting a full look at her kid-brother drew a light gasp from Jazz.

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't sleep."

"What? Why?"

"And the night before."

"Danny, you should take better care of yourself."

"I know, I know. It's just… Never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me!"

"It's nothing, really. Something's just been on my mind, that's all."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't 'cause I don't even know what it is."

"Well, maybe if—"

"No, it's okay, Jazz. Really, it's fine."

They sat there silently until Danny said, "Can I, uh, go with you to school? I don't feel like taking the bus today."

Jazz smiled.

"Sure. But you better hurry up. It's almost 7:30."

"I know. Thanks."

* * *

"…ny…..anny….Danny!"

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His face was pressed against the hard, cool surface of his desk. As his eyes regained focus, he instantly realized that all eyes in the classroom were watching him. There was a mix of expressions painted on the faces of his classmates: some felt sorry for him, while others were indifferent—but the most common, by far, made fun of him. To make it worse, there was a pool of drool near his mouth—no. What truly makes it worse was the fact that there was a presence with so much killing intent standing in front him. Danny slowly raised his head, bracing himself for the danger that lies ahead.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Mr. Fenton. Tell me, did you have a nice little nap?"

Danny wiped the leftover drool at the corner of his mouth, saying, "Is it bad that the answer is yes?"

"Oh no, not at all," replied Mr. Lancer. His demeanor was calm; his voice was soft, yet it somewhat carried a darker tone. "After all, rest is an important part of our health. But there's just one thing I don't understand."

"And that is…?"

"I don't know whether to take your falling asleep in my class as a compliment or an insult. On one hand, you're saying that my voice is so nice and soothing. On the other hand, it's so boring and plain that it put you to sleep!"

Danny nearly fell off his chair at Mr. Lancer's sudden increase in volume. This only made the class laugh louder at Danny.

"W-Wait, Mr. Lancer, I'm sorry, but I can explain. For two ni—"

"No need. For an apology, just give me a two-page paper explaining why you shouldn't fall asleep in my class, or in any class for that matter."

"Yes," Danny said weakly.

When Mr. Lancer resumed his lecture, Danny almost immediately turned to the scene outside the windows. The sky was so bright and vibrant, the clouds so white, playfully dotting the blue background. They lazily rode the breeze that passed through Amity Park. Danny rested his chin on his palm as he looked on, noting how the grass outside moved to the wind's rhythm. His expression was almost of envy. The way the grass, flowers, and even the leaves on the trees cheerfully danced to the breeze had Danny thinking,

"That must be nice… Kind of like that wind two nights ago—"

At the thought of that night, Danny turned red and his thoughts reduced to nothingness. His heart was beating fast. He faced the front of the classroom and lowered his head onto the desk. Now, even in the middle of Mr. Lancer's lesson, Danny could only hear the pounding of his heart.

"Why did I have to remember that now?" he grumbled.

* * *

And so the hours passed and at last, the bell rang, telling everyone that school was over. Danny just finished packing his things when he caught a glimpse of his friends walking down the hall. He strapped his backpack over his shoulder and hastily exited the classroom. Stepping over to Sam's side, he said "hi" to them, but it seemed that the two did not have the time for Danny right now, only glancing him over with a fast "hey". At first, Danny did not know what to make of his friends' behavior, but after listening to their conversation for a couple of seconds, he understood why: they were locked in a heated debate.

"On what planet is that okay?" Sam responded, her voice close to shouting.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam! Maybe, uh, Earth?" Tucker shot back.

"You're being ridiculous." Sam crossed her arms. "I've never heard of something so gross."

"No, you're being ridiculous! It's not gross; it's a perfectly normal reflex."

Danny chuckled before asking, "What're you guys talking about?"

"I was just explaining to Sam how—"

Sam's hand went straight to Tucker's mouth to silence him.

"No, I'll tell him. The way you explained it earlier was just so disgusting and I don't want to hear it again!"

"So what's up?"

"Okay, Tucker was telling me about the three-second rule, which I know, we're all familiar with, right?"

Danny nodded.

"So, he started going on and on about how it's a sacred rule and must be followed to not waste any food. In response to that, I started listing out different scenarios, like what if it fell on your living room floor, kitchen floor, etc. And then out of nowhere, he shares a story of how he continued to eat ice cream that fell on the bathroom floor—a public bathroom!"

"What?" exclaimed Danny before laughing hysterically.

Sam quickly turned to Tucker saying, "See? Even he thinks it's gross!"

"Danny! You're supposed to have my back on this," cried Tucker.

Danny, wiping a tear from his eye, said, "Wait, wait, wait. I didn't say anything yet. It really depends. Tucker, what kind of ice cream was it?"

"Ok, check this: sugar coated cone, with three scoops, starting from the bottom, strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, with chocolate sprinkles, a layer of chocolate syrup, and then rainbow sprinkles, and finally, wait for it, a cherry on top."

Tucker crossed his arms, with his chin held high, and a smug expression that said total victory.

"Ooh," Danny started, "have to admit, Sam, he got you on this one. I'm on Tucker's side. You can't let that thing go to waste."

"Thank you."

"What!" Sam exploded. "You guys are so gross!"

Danny and Tucker started laughing.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I'm done with you guys," Sam declared.

She started walking faster, leaving the two guys behind.

"W-Wait, Sam. Slow down," Danny said between laughs.

They quickly trailed behind the angry girl, but not wanting to lose her company, both Tucker and Danny did their best to close the distance.

"Wait, Sam, we were just kidding," Danny said trying to calm her down.

"I wasn't," Tucker pointed out.

Danny could only chuckle at Tucker's response.

"Ugh! Sometimes, I just can't stand you guys!" Sam vented.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry. Right, Tucker?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"I'm still mad."

"But enough about bathroom floors. How was your weekend? Sam? Tucker?" Danny asked.

Sam groaned.

"Painful. I don't even wanna talk about it. I still get goose bumps."

"Must've been really rough. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. Thanks, though."

"And Tucker?"

"We had a big family reunion."

"Ooh, sounds fun."

"It was, actually. It was really nice seeing my cousins again."

Some time passed before the group started to talk once more. It was not until they were outside when the silence was broken. Tucker was the first to speak.

"How about you, Danny?" he asked.

"Hm? What?"

"You know, how was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was good. Nothing special. Just—"

Danny suddenly froze in his tracks. Sam and Tucker were a couple of steps ahead before they realized they had left behind their friend. They turned to see Danny motionless, his eyes glued to the sidewalk. His face was flushed.

"Danny?" said Sam. "Are you okay?"

At the sound of her voice, Danny was brought back from his trance.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dude, you're looking a little red. Are you sick?"

"N-No, I'm fine. Just had kind of a rough weekend."

Tucker went over to Danny and took a closer at him.

"I've actually been meaning to tell you this, but you look terrible."

"You can tell?"

Sam also went over to Danny.

"Yeah, you're a mess. What happened?"

"I haven't been able to sleep these past two nights."

"Oh, yeah, you can tell. I mean, your eye bags have eye bags."

"Tucker."

"What? It's an honest observation."

"Anyway, what happened? A ghost attack?"

The word "ghost" triggered something within Danny. Once again, he entered a frozen state, but it did not last long for he was able to pull himself out of it quite easily. He shook his head, answering,

"Yeah, you could say that. But it's no big deal."

"You sure, man? 'Cause it must've been really bad to keep you up for two whole nights."

"I'm with Tucker on this one. Come on, tell us what happened. We can help you. You can depend on us, you know?"

"I know."

"Just know that sometimes you'll need people to lean on."

Danny looked at Sam and then at Tucker. His exhaustion made his smile appear weak, but Sam and Tucker saw its softness and felt its warmth. However, it was that weak smile that made the two worry even more, but they tried their best to hide it from Danny. Sam and Tucker were in full agreement that something was not sitting well with Danny, and so they knew they had to look strong for his sake—so that if it is something that he could not handle, they will be there to help him. Yet, try as they might, Danny saw a little bit of their worry. Regardless, the sight of his friends trying their best to be strong for him moved him completely—which made it all the more necessary to hide the truth from them. Because to be honest, Danny thought, the reason is silly. I'd just be wasting their time.

So Danny continued to wear his smile, saying, "Thank you, guys. I'll keep that in mind. But, really, there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

Sam was yet to be satisfied.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Tucker playfully punched Danny's shoulder.

"Don't worry us too much, dude, all right?"

Danny laughed.

"I won't."

With the excuse that he had to go home to get started on Mr. Lancer's paper, Danny said goodbye to his friends and went on ahead. As he walked away, he stole a peek over his shoulder back at Sam and Tucker. They were talking to each other, and even though there was a growing distance between them and Danny, he could clearly see their uneasy expressions. It's not really an excuse, Danny admitted. I really do have to write that paper. But, if I had stayed longer, I would've felt horrible. As it is, I'm already feeling a lot of guilt for having them worry about me that much.

* * *

Danny stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He drew a long sigh, closing his eyes a little bit, and then opened them again. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was already past 7:30. The curtains were open so he could clearly see the darkening sky. The simple concept of time passing had changed the gigantic blue sky from earlier into a black and cloudy one. It was truly dark out; the darkness was only interrupted by the street lights and the glowing windows that littered the neighborhood. Danny stood up and walked over to the window. He gave one last look at the view outside before closing the curtains. Shortly after, a knock came on his door. Danny sat back down on his bed, then said,

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and a head peeked in. It was Jazz. She had on a smile that lit up the whole room. Seeing this, Danny could not help but smile as well. Jazz stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?"

She walked over to Danny and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm good."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of."

"That's a start," Jazz commented, chuckling. "It sure is better than how you were this morning."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you ready to talk about it now, or…?"

Danny sighed and fell back on the bed. Once again, his gaze was lost in the blankness of the ceiling.

"I don't know, Jazz. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"I see."

"I'm really confused right now."

"I understand. So I guess I'll come back another time. Just don't forget, I'm here for you, all right?"

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem."

Jazz stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving, she turned to Danny for one last advice:

"Don't forget to do your homework."

Danny chuckled.

"I know."

"Good."

The sound of the door closing made Danny go back to his own thoughts. After a couple of minutes of lying down and looking at the ceiling, Danny finally came to the point of asking himself the right questions: Why do I feel this way? What's bothering me? And why can't I sleep? Why? But it was pointless to ask these questions, a fact that Danny knew perfectly well. Because, he thought, why do I need to ask when I already know the answer? Danny sat up and jumped out of his bed. After putting on his shoes, he bolted through the door, his hurried steps loud against the silent house as he ran towards the front door. Jazz, seeing him flash by, called out after him,

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna get some fresh air," Danny replied before the door closed behind him.

* * *

Danny raced down the sidewalk on his way to where it all started. A breeze followed him, pushing on his back as if it were excited to help him get to his destination. The town was empty. In the silence, only his footsteps could be heard. He took a quick glance at the sky and saw a lone star that was shining. He smiled.

It was not long before he found himself standing in front of the park entrance. Out of breath, he stood there for a couple more minutes. And then, as if to ready himself for a big battle, he took a deep breath and then made his first step forward. He followed the path that lead to the center of the park. Save for the street lamps that followed the pathway, the park was in total darkness. He continued on his way, taking small steps at a time, and taking a quick look at his sides from time to time. A sudden gust of wind swept the landscape, and behind the rustling of leaves, Danny heard something out of place. Riding the calm nighttime air was a trail of musical notes that just seemed to beckon Danny. A smile appeared on his lips as soon as he heard the first note. He hastened his pace, which quickly transformed into a run. He started to see the fountain and as he closed in, a blue wisp escaped his mouth. This only excited him even more.

Danny came to a full stop in front of the fountain. It was quiet now, but that did not bother him. He was wholly convinced that once he walked around the fountain, on that lonely bench situated on the other side, he would see what he came for. But at the sight of an empty park bench, his heart dropped; his chest began to tighten. He held his hand over his heart and tugged at his shirt. Yet strangely enough, somewhere in his being, this was the result he wanted.

For the first time since that Saturday night, Danny did not feel any anxiety. His breathing returned to normal and his heartbeat was steady. Looking down at his hand, he saw that it was not shaking, neither were his legs. At least, now I know, he said to himself, that it was just a dream. Now I know that it never happened. I can finally relax. Danny looked up and saw that the star from earlier disappeared behind the thick veil of clouds. There he stood motionless, not knowing whether to go home or stay there to keep looking at the sky. A raindrop fell on his forehead; it was cold and, at the same time, soothing for the halfa. He simply closed his eyes in anticipation. Another drop fell on his cheek, then on his lips, and then eventually, on his whole body. The silent cry of the rain filled the air, and it brought with it a certain kind of quietness for Danny. Although he was drenched from top to bottom, he refused to move, only wishing for the rain to continue for a little bit longer. He opened his eyes and then looked at the empty bench. There was relief in seeing that empty bench.

"But then, why do I feel so sad?" said Danny. "Why does my chest feel so heavy?"

At first he didn't know because his face was wet from the rain, but he definitely felt something different streaming down his cheeks. Unlike the rain, it was warm and salty. The more he tried to stop his tears, the stronger they flowed. And so they flowed, like an unbridled waterfall, to the extent that Danny was not sure if his face was wet because of the rain or because of his tears.

"Why do I feel so sad?" he asked one more time.

"So you came after all," a voice said suddenly.

Surprised, Danny jumped forward but not without a shriek. He turned only to see a figure who was also completely drenched in the rain. This person looked at him, smiling, but it was much less a smile than a smirk. A mischievous look, in short, yet it did not unnerve Danny in any way. Rather, its familiarity was a welcome sight. Without him realizing it, he smiled back at the person.

"Ember? W-what are you doing here?" Danny asked, his voice shaking.

"Believe it or not, I was actually waiting for you," Ember replied.

She then walked over to Danny, looking him over.

"Yeesh, Phantom, you look horrible. What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost." She giggled.

"Ha, get it?"

Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, good one."

Ember gave him one last look, before her hand became wrapped in an intense pink light.

"Look, I got you a present."

Danny did not even have the chance to say anything or react in anyway before Ember blasted him away. The force of the attack made Danny airborne, pushing him back a few feet. He landed on the ground with only the mud being his cushion against the impact. Sprawled out on the ground, Danny was in shock; his body was frozen in place and he could only look at the dismal sky wide eyed. Ember flew over to where he landed and stood next to his sneakers. She looked at him with a satisfied grin.

"How was that?" she asked cheerfully.

Danny was confused by her action to say the least. What made it more puzzling, however, was how joyful she was. Her question almost pushed him into a full rage.

"How was—what?" Danny exclaimed sitting up. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, come on, dipstick. You're acting like I was gonna kill ya."

"Weren't you?"

"What? No, of course not. I told you, didn't I?"

Ember then pointed to her arm.

"That I was gonna get you back for this?"

"W-Well, yeah, but didn't you go a little overboard?"

"Overboard? What're you talking about? I just got you back for the arm. I didn't go overboard."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain—"

Danny stopped, realizing that only his arm hurt. He scanned the rest of his body, but there was not any other kind of injury. It took him at least two more times of looking over his body before he believed that Ember did not hurt him in a greater degree. But his eyes did not lie. The attack she performed was without a doubt a very powerful one. And yet, she managed to contain it in such a way to only hurt in him in a controlled manner. He could not hold back his confusion. Ember, seeing his expression, could only laugh in response.

"If you're making that kind of face, then I guess I did my job."

"H-Hey, it's not funny. I was really scared, you know. Oh and thanks to you, now my arm hurts a lot."

Danny started massaging the injured area.

"So how does it feel, huh? To get attacked out of nowhere?"

"I did say sorry."

"I know. But it's more fun getting you back."

She beamed a smile at Danny that seemed to put him at ease. He lowered his head, trying to hide his expression. In reality, Danny could care less about her getting him back. The fact that she was there made him feel overjoyed.

"But enough about that. What are you doing out here? And when it's raining, of all times. You're going to get sick."

Danny looked at Ember who was also looking at him. As soon as their eyes met, Danny looked away, blushing slightly.

"How about you?" he answered shortly. "You're also out here getting wet."

Ember just looked at him quietly. Then, she went over to his side and sat on the ground next to him. Their eyes met again, but this time Danny did not look away lest he wanted to make her feel that he did not want to look at her. However, despite the sentiment behind his decision, he instantly regretted it. Seeing her up close was too overwhelming for him. He was sure that his face must have been as red as a tomato.

"Are you kidding me?" she said laughing. "I'm a ghost, you dork. Ghosts don't catch colds."

"O-Oh, that's right."

They were quiet for a while, with only the rain filling the silence. Danny sat there fiddling with his thumbs while Ember faced the sky, her eyes closed, feeling each and every drop.

"So what're you doing all the way out here?" Danny eventually asked.

Ember opened her eyes and turned to Danny.

"I thought I already told you. I was waiting for you."

Her answer made his heart skip a beat. He had to catch his breath first before he could say anything.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said I was gonna get you back, remember? I said, 'I'll get you tomorrow.' So I came back here to see your sorry face and to blast you to bits."

Danny raised an eyebrow upon hearing her response. Something did not sit well with him.

"Wait, but that was three days ago."

"Really? I didn't even realize."

"You mean, you've been coming back here every night waiting for me?"

"What? Don't flatter yourself, Phantom. Time is just a little different for us ghosts. One day in the Ghost Zone can be three here. Maybe more."

You're lying, Danny thought. There is no day and night in the Ghost Zone. The only way you'd know to come back at night is if you stayed here. But Danny did not argue. He simply replied,

"Oh, I see."

"Yep."

Try as he might, Danny could not understand her reasons for lying. The silence that followed afforded Danny the time to think about her behavior. He tried to analyze it as best he could, but a more basic explanation tried to force its way into his head. A part of him wanted to believe that Ember waited for him all this time. There was something romantic in that notion that attracted Danny. At the same time, he wanted to dismiss this possibility because he did not like the way it appealed to his ego. Who am I to think that a girl actually sacrificed her own time to wait for me? For someone like me? But a sudden outburst from Ember saved Danny the trouble of thinking about her actions.

"Oh who am I kidding?" she exclaimed as she got back to her feet. She then started walking away.

Danny also stood up and followed her. He was surprised, to say the least.

"Ember? What's wrong?"

Ember stopped and turned to look at Danny. She had on a serious expression.

"We can't just ignore what happened three days ago."

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know, the, um, the, uh… you know."

"Are you talking about the k-kiss?"

"Don't say it out loud! I don't ever wanna hear that word again!"

"B-But it was just on the forehead."

"But, still, a kiss."

Danny blushed.

"R-Right. You're right."

Ember sighed, looking at the ground.

"So why bring it up now?" Danny asked, albeit hesitantly.

"Can we just forget about it?" Ember quickly responded.

Danny's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You know, just forget about it. Like nothing ever happened. We can do that, can't we?"

"Um, I-I don't really see why we can't, but—"

Ember suddenly leapt forward and took Danny into her arms.

"Thank you," she said.

Danny did not even protest her unexpected gesture. Strangely enough, although she is a ghost, her embrace felt warm. Lavender, thought Danny. But it did not last long: she quickly pushed him away, laughing a little.

"Sorry about that. And just after all that 'forget the whole thing' stuff."

Ember's usual fiery smirk returned, but unlike her, Danny was still unsure of how he should feel, let alone what his expression should be. As a result, he simply smiled—a pathetic smile.

"So it's settled then: from tomorrow onwards, we'll be enemies again," Ember declared.

She then blinked, realizing something. She turned her head side to side. A small smile crept on her face.

"Well, look at that; it stopped raining."

Danny also noticed the calm surrounding. He looked around to see the newly washed park. Gazing up, he also noticed that the clouds were starting to part. He saw one star.

"I guess I'll be going then," said Ember.

Danny nodded.

"Oh, and, uh, you better go on home, too. Don't wanna catch a cold, now, do you?"

Seeing Danny silent and distraught left an uneasy feeling in Ember. Nonetheless, she kept her smile. With nothing left to do, she waved goodbye at the half-ghost boy and flew away. Danny stood still watching her disappear into the distance. He then turned his attention to the bench that faced the fountain. He made his way over and sat down. A breeze came and went, leaving Danny shivering. Cold and lonely though he was, he still did not feel it was time to go home. So he stayed where he sat just looking at the show that the fountain performed. Slowly, he noticed how the park started to gain some hue. He looked up and saw that the clouds were departing, revealing the countless stars that wanted to break through the dark veil, sparkling excitedly in the sky. A bit more and the clouds moved to expose the moon. It was not as bright as before, but it was bright enough for the water from the fountain to sparkle. Danny smiled at the dancing lights that were accompanied by the sound of the calm and soothing rush of the water.

"How can I just forget?"

Danny's smile weakened.

"You're so unfair, Ember. How could you ask me to forget…when I've fallen in love with you?"

The End


End file.
